Tell Me That You Love Me
by mishka-chan
Summary: I love you, he would call up the stairs as he wished that maybe, just maybe an 'I love you too,' would be yelled back. SasuNaruNaruSasu, position not really important to the story. Sad. OOC, sorry!


Tell Me That You Love Me

By: Mishka-chan

A/N: Well this is kind of a payback for "Realization of the Truth" in which Sasuke is portrayed horribly, this however is not a companion fic.

Warning: Some mentions of lemons, not entirely you know full out, but enough to be rated M, well I think it is T, but to be safe. So deal with it. Yes this is yaoi, shonen-ai, slash, gay, or whatever else you want to call it. You don't like it leave. Mentions of Uke Sasuke.

--;--

"I love you," he would whisper and the other did not answer. Blue eyes would turn on him, eyes like the ocean, like the sky, like, like... like ice, he would decide. Most like ice. Occasionally they would split and he would see a spark of warmth and heat and passion and, and, love. Then they would freeze over and go hard once again, everytime he felt his heart split a little more, break a little more.

"I love you," he would call up the stairs as he wished that maybe, just maybe an 'I love you too,' would be yelled back. Everytime he felt his hope soar as he saw those eyes turn to him, and, for just a second, glitter while the other weighed the options. Then the other simply murmured 'goodnight' and continued his way up the stairs.

"I love you," he yelled, voice hoarse from moans and various sounds of pleasure. Then as he came down from that height he would whisper it, over and over and over again. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..." he would call. The other simply rolled off of him and snuggled into the covers ignoring his silent plea. 'Tell me that you love me, tell me that you love me, tell me that you love me, tell me that you love me, please, God, please let him love me too." He felt insane for feeling let down when the other didn't turn around and snuggle into his arms.

He still remembers their first time, his first time ever. He had never been touched, so when the other simply pulled his clothes off and fucked him. He felt cheapened, and used, and stupid, and, and, and he was in love.

--;--

"Naruto," He called. The other, Naruto turned and gazed at him with a expectant stare. "I love you. Do you love me too?"

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke; he felt the hope well up in his chest. "What is love?"

"It's- It's a wonderful feeling you get when you see someone, a warmth, an affection."

"A feeling, is that all? For a second I thought I was missing out on something." That was when he felt it; and he realized that love was not all happy and joy and warmth and affection and wonderful. It hurt, a hell of a lot worse than hate did, and he wondered. Why then did Naruto look at him with- with such care and love at times? He felt the same thing he felt all those years ago after their first time. He felt those tears spill over slightly. He knew this wasn't like him, he knew this was out of character, but damnit! He was in love and it changed him, and it was wonderful and horrible all at the same time. Finally a croak passed his lips, barely a croak, barely a sound.

"You- you don't then." he rasped out finally. "You don't love me then."

"I don't think. Never have felt it before, haven't felt anything new." Naruto said turning back to papers, of what, Sasuke didn't know.

"Tell me," he whispered.

"What?" Naruto asked, turning to pin Sasuke with that icy gaze.

"Tell me that you love me." Sasuke said softly. "Please, just say it."

"Okay, I love you." It didn't feel nearly as good as Sasuke thought it would.

"Thank you." Sasuke whispered and turned, striding carefully to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and looked at his reflection. Was he not attractive enough, was he too fat, too skinny, too pale? No, Sasuke decided, that wasn't it. After all he didn't care what Naruto looked like, he just loved him. Sliding down the door slowly.

_"What is love?" _Naruto's words crawled through him, eating him from the inside out. He stood and opened the door striding through the livingroom, past Naruto who was still in his seat observing papers.

_What is love? What is love? What is love?_ He strode into the library and pulled a dictionary from the shelf. _What is love? What is love? WhatisloveWhatisloveWhatislove? He flipped through it. _

_Love: N- 1.)The act of sex. 2.) The feeling and passion equated with sexual intercourse, desire. 3.) A feeling of affection, such as for a pet. _Sasuke ripped out of the page. "That's not it." he screamed. "That's not it!!!" He ripped the page into pieces.

_"A feeling, is that all? For a second I thought I was missing out on something." _He went back to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. So, he didn't feel desire, or what? What was wrong with him? He stared into the eyes of the mirror image of himself. "Love is a feeling that is all." He pulled back his fist, and smashed the mirror. The crash shattered and he watched the blood dripped down his hand and wrist. He just stared numbly as the blood dripped down to the floor. He left the room and stood in front of Naruto. Naruto looked up.

"You need to clean that up, you'll stain the floor." That was when he felt it. His heart shatter. That could be the only thing, because his heart suddenly felt pained.

"My heart is broken." Sasuke said softly.

"Impossible, you can't break your heart." Naruto said scoffing at Sasuke's stupidity.

"No, but you can." Naruto looked up.

"Look, I told you I loved you -"

"But you didn't mean it!" Sasuke screamed.

"And?"

"I do."

"What do you want? For us to cuddle after sex? Do you want me to ask you to marry me? Give you valentines' gifts and all that shit? New flash Sasuke our relationship doesn't work like that." Sasuke realized he was still crying.

"Then how does it work?"

"I live with you, and we have sex." Sasuke trembled as he heard his _lover_, no roomate, say such despicable words. For the third time in his life, and second time that day, Sasuke felt cheapened, and used, and stupid and he was in love.

"I see." Sasuke whispered. "I'll take what I can get."

--;--

That night when Naruto rolled off of him and he whispered, "I love you." And he felt sick when he felt the hope well up in his stomach when Naruto turned to face him.

"I thought you were past that." Naruto whispered and turned over.

A/N: Wow, that is soooooo depressing! What is wrong with me?


End file.
